


A Girl's Best Friend

by MayCeaseToBe



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayCeaseToBe/pseuds/MayCeaseToBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone says the house is haunted.</p><p>Vivian is the richest girl in town, arguably the most beautiful as well, and she doesn't have any friends because she lives in That House and no one wants to come near her. She doesn't understand their suspicion. </p><p>It's not like the ghost is mean, anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge five (Snatch) of Summer Pornathon 2014.  
> This is the expanded version.

Everyone says the house is haunted. _Everyone_.

Vivian is the richest girl in town, arguably the most beautiful as well, and she doesn't have any friends because she lives in _that house_ and no one wants to come near her. She doesn't understand their suspicion.

It's not like the ghost is mean, anyways.

\-------

She's seven when she first notices the shadow in the corner of her room.

It's shaped like a person and it moves when nothing else does. Vivian knows she should scream, like the kids do in movies, but she isn't that afraid. She just watches warily as the shadow creeps closer along the walls, toward the head of her bed. At the last second, she scrunches her eyes closed and waits to see if it will eat her.

A moment later, a small hand runs over her hair.

The shadow pets her until she falls asleep.

\-------

Vivian finds it hard to explain that a shadow is her best friend.

She has a sleepover on her eleventh birthday, and she tells all the girls about her friend who only comes at night, but the girls don't react how she expects. They shiver at Vivian's words. They think she's trying to scare to them.

When Shadow creeps along the walls after dark, the girls scream and cry and run away. They all beg to leave early.

Shadow spends the night wiping tears off Vivian's cheeks.

\--------

Vivian is fourteen when she first finds a problem with Shadow.

She's home from boarding school for the summer, and the house is too warm and there's a hot ache between her legs that won't go away. She knows how to fix it, but Shadow is there, like always, gently petting the blonde curls of her hair. No matter which room she flees to, she knows shadow will follow, never giving any privacy. It was cute when she was younger, but _now_...

Vivian writhes for hours before she's had enough.

She mumbles, “I'm sorry – I just – I have to - “

She slips one hand in her panties, and she's already so wet and worked up that she moans at the first gentle touch. She dips one finger in herself, then two. Shadow stills at the wet sounds now coming from underneath the covers, and the hand petting Vivian's hair slowly moves down, brushing over her neck, briefly fondling the small swell of her breast, roaming over her tummy -

She gasps when Shadow's fingers press in against her own, and her thighs fall open readily.

When she comes, she feels the press of a kiss against her cheek.

She turns her head until it's against her mouth instead.

\--------

It's even harder to explain that a shadow is her lover.

The older she gets, the more boys trip all over themselves trying to get Vivian's attention. They buy her trinkets and try to woo her with pretty words, but all she can ever muster for them is a cold smile.

The girls in town think she's a witch.

Her father thinks she's just waiting for the right man.

Vivian let's them think what they want.

\--------

She's sixteen when it's not enough anymore.

Shadow can leave gentle kisses and hold her and talk with wild charades, but Vivian wants someone she can hold back, kiss back, _feel._ She's not alright receiving all the attention anymore.

For the first time in her life, Vivian wants to _give_.

“Do you have a body?” She asks one night. She's asked it a million times, and she knows what the answer will be.

Shadow waggles one petite finger and shakes its head.

Vivian feels tears sting the edges of her eyes.

“I want to kiss you,” she whispers.

She feels a soft press on her lips, and she laughs – a wet, mean sound. “Not like _that._ ”

Shadow tilts its head, curious.

Vivian reaches up to the headboard, where Shadow rests every night. Her fingers gently trace the spot where Shadow's cheek should be, but all she feels is slick, polished wood against her skin.

“ _I_ want to kiss _you._ ”

Shadow presses a kiss to her temple.

It can't speak, but Vivian hears the _I'm sorry_ , anyway.

\--------

She wakes later that night to kisses being placed on her thighs. At first she thinks it's Shadow trying to apologize for earlier, but then Vivian realizes that the kisses are warm and tickling and real.

Her eyes snap open and her vision struggles to adjust to the dark of her room.

Between her thighs is a girl wearing a short green dress made of leaves. Her wild brown curls are held up in a ponytail with twine, giving Vivian a view of two perfectly pointed ears. She looks to be Vivian's age with soft skin and petite body, but her dark, mischievous eyes tell another story.

The girl stares up at Vivian with a devilish grin.

“You've taken good care of my shadow,” she says.

“Yours?” Vivian asks. Her breaths are shallow, heart racing, but she isn't afraid.

“Mhmm. My name is Mithian.” She places a firm, hot, open kiss over Vivian's warm panties, then crawls up so their bodies are aligned. Her frame is just like Shadow's, but she is firm and warm and real. Vivian squeezes her thighs over Mithian's hips, and she's met with a slow, sweet thrust.

“Come away with me,” Mithian whispers in her ear.

Vivian nods before she can think. She presses her lips to Mithian's neck, cheek, lips. She can't get over the pressure, the warmth. She feels like she might get lost in it.

Mithian grins against Vivian's lips, predatory and wide.

“Think happy thoughts,” Mithian says.

When Vivian comes, she feels like she's flying.


End file.
